


Pleasure

by Rodriguezpujolspaola



Category: South Park
Genre: Lemon, M/M, No Romance, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodriguezpujolspaola/pseuds/Rodriguezpujolspaola
Summary: "Porque aveces, el placer puede más que la razón"
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 4





	Pleasure

Matrimonio.

La unión entre dos personas que se aman y quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Una manera de arruinar sus vidas, si le preguntaban a él, pero daba igual, nadie realmente le pondría atención a su opinión, a menos de que le lamiera el culo a los novios y con ello, a todos los que estaban ahí presentes. Para nada su estilo, pero Wendy insistió en asistir y él no podía decirle que no.

—Vamos Stan, quita esa cara de amargado —ella estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto, arreglando los últimos detalles de su maquillaje—, Thomas fue muy considerado al enviarnos una invitación, a pesar de no haber tenido contacto con nosotros desde hace años... Aún no puedo creer que se va a casar con Tucker, era un niño tan raro, ¿Recuerdas?

Si lo recordaba, claro que lo hacía. Esas eran cosas que por más empeño que pusiera, no podría olvidar nunca; los estúpidos malos tratos de su hermana, las vergüenzas y borracheras de su padre, las aventuras clandestinas con sus amigos que misteriosamente terminaban en otros países, la insistencia de su abuelo para que lo ayudara a suicidarse, las inocentes bromas de niños y sus intensos amoríos con él. ¿Cómo podía olvidar su niñez y su adolescencia? ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo eso? Y más importante, ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo a él? Fue allí donde lo conoció por primera vez, y no estaba seguro si desde ese entonces ya tenía ese sentimiento de pertenencia, tal vez lo único que lo detenía era Tweek Tweak, el dulce chico que se llevaba toda la atención de Craig, atención que inconscientemente él deseaba con fuerza.

—Si —murmuró, jugando distraídamente con un anillo de RedRacer, una posesión preciada de la que no iba a deshacerse nunca—, lo recuerdo todo.

—Ya estoy lista, salgamos —Wendy giró su cabeza para mirarlo—, y por el amor de Dios guarda esa cosa o bótala, ya no eres un niño Stan.

Asintió, sintiendo el pequeño objeto metálico deslizarse por el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ese no era el momento adecuado para recordar cosas que no le servirían más que para provocarle una triste nostalgia en su corazón. Dejó el auto estacionado en una esquina, y con Wendy de la mano, se dispuso a mantener sus emociones encerradas con llave.

La ceremonia se celebraría en el salón de eventos de South Park, un cuchitrín que lo único que tenía de bueno era la libertad de expresión para poder casar a cualquiera que quisiera. La pintura de las paredes estaba vieja y roída, con rastros de humedad en el techo y en las columnas. Las decoraciones de la ceremonia lo hacían parecer menos horrible, pero aun así seguía viéndose de lo peor.

—Que horrible, si no fuera porque Bebe y las demás estarán aquí, no hubiera vuelto ni loca a este pueblo.

Y Stan estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, South Park era un pueblo horrible y corrosivo, como una llaga infectada que arruinaba y corrompía a cualquiera que decidiera quedarse permanentemente. Stan milagrosamente logró salir con una beca deportiva en Alemania, allí hizo de todo, probó cada uno de los deportes existentes y aun así se sintió insatisfecho por dentro, con una sensación dura de asimilar. Por mucho tiempo tuvo ese sentimiento de estar vacío, solo quería regresar a South Park para desperdiciar su vida sin ningún remordimiento, hasta que casualmente se encontró con Craig Tucker. En toda su estadía se mantuvieron en contacto para salir a beber o a comer, a pesar de no llevarse tan bien en su niñez, en esos meses aprendieron a soportarse y apreciar las cualidades del otro, por lo que cuando su relación cobró vida en las vacaciones en South Park, a Stan realmente no le sorprendió que sucediera. Estuvieron juntos por años, en los que surgieron muchas emociones, buenas y malas, vacías y profundas, reales y falsas, llenas de un intenso amor y odio. Tampoco le sorprendió que terminaran cuatro años después, él sabía que las relaciones no duraban para siempre y si Craig ya no sentía lo mismo, no iba a arrodillarse para que se quedara con él, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, hasta que se enteró de la patética razón por la que el Tucker había terminado todo.

Compromiso.

—Mi amor, ¿Vas a buscar algo de beber para los dos? —Wendy le habló con suavidad—, mientras yo buscaré nuestros asientos, ¿Si?

—Voy —respondió ronco, sin ganas de estar paseándose mucho por el salón. Caminó lento hacía uno de los trabajadores y preguntó sobre las bebidas, lamentablemente le dijo que no servirían nada hasta que se acabara la ceremonia. Suspiró fustrado, pensando en cuan bien le venía algo de alcohol a su sistema en ese momento, su cabeza estaba comenzando a palpitar con fuerza, torturándolo con los estúpidos recuerdos de su antiguo amor; volvió a preguntarle al mozo, pero esta vez por el baño, y ni bien había terminado de escuchar, ya estaba de camino a la última puerta al fondo. Solo se refrescaría un poco y luego estaría al lado de Wendy toda la noche, evitando todo encuentro desagradable.

Se miró en el gran espejo, un hombre hecho y derecho de 27 años le devolvía la mirada, con ojos cansados y una sonrisa afligida, tenía un tan deplorable estado que solo se rescataba un poco por sus ojos azules y su cabello alborotado. Abrió la llave, dejando que el agua fría se acumulara entre sus manos y se la echó en la cara, repitió el acto una, dos y hasta tres veces para poder quitarse ese aspecto.

—¡Joder, pero si es el marica de Stan! —Clyde Donovan estaba mirándolo desde la puerta—, hombre, no sé ni porque me sorprendo, vi a Wendy allí afuera y era obvio que tu vendrías también —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza y Stan pensó que estaba tomando mucha confianza.— Amigo, ¿Tu acaso envejeces? Sigues teniendo la misma cara agría de hace años.

Stan susurró un apenas audible "Aja", visiblemente incómodo con la presencia del hombre en el baño, eso solo significaba que si Donovan estaba ahí, Craig no debería de estar muy lejos. Cerró la llave y posó sus manos en el secador, deseando mentalmente que tuviera más potencia para poder salir rápido de ahí. Clyde siguió parloteando sobre que todos sus amigos estaban detrás de esa puerta y sobre lo hermosa que se había puesto Bebe, Stan solo quería estamparle un rollo de papel de baño en la boca para ver si así dejaba de hablar un poco; dijo adiós cuando sus manos estuvieron secas y caminó hacia la puerta con rapidez, trató de empujarla pero alguien más hizo lo mismo desde afuera y terminó pegándole la puerta en la cara.

"Maldición", Pensó irritado, queriendo golpear a cualquiera que pasara por esa puerta en ese instante. Llevó sus manos a su nariz por el dolor y se echó a un lado, esperando para ver quién era el hijo de puta que entraría por esa puerta.

—¡No puede ser!

—Cierra la puta boca Clyde —mencionó Stan volteándose, amenazándolo con estamparle su puño en toda la boca—, mierda, creo que se torció mi nariz.

—Mi culpa, lo siento mucho Stan —Token Black apareció desde el otro lado, portando un fino traje gris. No había cambiado en nada, solo creció más de la cuenta y se notaba que iba al gimnasio seguido—, pide lo que quieras en la recepción, va por mi cuenta para recompensarte, ¿Si?

—Bastardo, invitame a mi también —chilló Clyde.

Stan asintió, no queriendo hacer un espéctaculo más grande con justo los dos mejores amigos de Craig, decidió irse pero parecía que el destino le tenía otras jodidas intenciones, porque el mismísimo Craig Tucker terminó por entrar al baño justo antes de que él pudiera irse. Su reacción no fue tan obvia para Token y Clyde, pero Stan ya lo conocía desde atrás hasta adelante y Craig estaba asombrado, suponía que por encontrarlo allí en su boda.

—Stan —Craig pronunció su nombre lento y con suavidad, mimando sus oídos con su armoniosa voz.

—Craig —devolvió el saludo en un susurro, de pronto toda la habitación se había vuelto tan calurosa y pequeña. Se acomodó la corbata, aflojándola un poco por la falta de aire.

—Mira a esos dos maricas, olvidándose que estamos aquí.

Craig miró detrás de Stan, encontrándose con los dos estúpidos que había ido a buscar al baño, les lanzó una mirada furibunda y les sacó el dedo vulgar—, Clyde la próxima vez pondré a tu perro de padrino y no a ti, pendejo.

—No seas tan duro con Clyde, solo está nervioso por Bebe —dijo Token.

—Aja —Craig le quitó importancia al asunto y volvió a posar su mirada en Stan, aún estaba un poco anonadado por el hecho de que el pelinegro estuviera allí, en su boda con Thomas. Solo habían pasado 3 años desde que él terminó con Stan, y aunque no debería sentir nada en ese instante, su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco—, chicos, ¿Me esperan afuera? Quiero hablar con Stan un momento.

—Está bien, los deseos del novio son órdenes.

—Si bro, pero no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, ¿Okey?

Craig no se inmutó hasta que Clyde y Token hubieron salido del baño, se volteó y puso seguro a la puerta. Quería hablar en paz con Stan sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Hace 3 años que estaba esperando ese momento, de por fin tener a su ex-pareja en frente para poder explicarle las cosas de manera correcta, para poder explicarle que había sido una promesa que le hizo a su Tweek antes de morir y que no pensaba romper, ni por él ni por nadie.

—¿Y bien, qué quieres decirme? —Inició el Marsh, recostándose levemente del lavamanos, no quería estar muy cerca de Craig, lo ponía nervioso—, rápido que tengo que regresar con Wendy.

—Es sobre lo de nosotros —se rascó la nuca incómodo, no sabiendo por dónde empezar—, pero antes quiero agradecerte por venir, Thomas insistió en invitar a todos y no pude decirle que no.

—Mira, no tienes que decirme nada sobre lo de hace 3 años, se acabó, ¿Okey? Tú me lo dejaste claro esa noche.

—Pero no...

—Pero nada, no soy una chica para necesitar explicaciones estúpidas —suspiró—, si tanto te preocupaba explicarme, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste hace 3 años en vez de solo abandonarme sin ninguna explicación? ¿Te pareció divertido?

Craig negó rápido, sintiendo la culpa salir por cada uno de sus poros. Era cierto, había hecho mal en solo irse sin darle ninguna explicación, pero en aquel entonces no estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo y si se quedaba a explicarle las cosas a Stan, probablemente nunca se hubiera ido de su lado. Después de que su Tweek Tweak falleció hace 8 años, Craig no pudo estar ni un segundo más en South Park, se mudó a Alemania y allí encontró a Stan. Él era tan diferente a Tweek, tanto en físico como en personalidad, pero aun así Stan lograba lo que muchas intentaban con anhelo: hacer latir su corazón con fuerza.

—Craig, te voy a hacer una pregunta —Stan por primera vez desde que se quedaron los dos solos, miró a la cara a Craig—, ¿Por qué te estas casando?

Craig no respondió de inmediato, pero cuando lo hizo ni siquiera fue una respuesta que lo complaciera—, Thomas quiso dar este paso.

—¿Tú no quieres esto? ¿Thomas te está obligando?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, él no me está obligando a nada.

"Él esta cabreado", Pensó Stan, recordando lo fácil que era leer a su compañero. Era como un perro neutro para todos, pero que se alegraba cuando lo mimabas y se cabreaba cuando no lo complacías.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué no debería casarme?

—Eres muy joven

—Creo que debo ser yo el que decida si soy muy joven o no —golpeó la pared con el puño, sintiendo su sangre hervir por el reciente enojo que estaba surgiendo por todo su cuerpo—, agradezco que hayas venido, pero si lo hiciste con estúpidas mañas y malas intenciones, ¡Te puedes ir largando ahora mismo!

Stan suspiró, viendo el mal carácter de su novio resurgir luego de tres años, usualmente lo resolvía con un beso, unas caricias y una noche de sexo, pero ahora solo eran desconocidos con una historia en común. Se sintió mal por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero el dolor de cabeza en aumento y los nervios solo le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—¿Qué hubiera querido Tweek?

Stan no lo vio venir hasta sentir el golpe en su cabeza, Craig se había acercado con rapidez y lo había empotrado con fuerza contra la pared, apretó su cuello con furia y Stan comenzó a notar que le faltaba aire.

—Tweek hubiera querido que yo siguiera con mi vida—susurró con rabia, no midiendo su fuerza por la adrenalina que corría en ese instante por sus venas, estaba furioso con Stan por haberlo mencionado con su sucia boca—, feliz.

—Jajaja, no me hagas reír, ¿Eres feliz? —Como pudo se quitó a Craig de encima, claro que el Tucker era alto y terriblemente fuerte, pero él tampoco era un debilucho—, ¿Thomas te hace feliz, Craig?

—...

—Vamos, miénteme, al fin y al cabo es lo único que saber hacer.

Craig tragó duro, con la pregunta haciendo eco en su mente.

¿Qué si era feliz?

No tenía respuesta para eso, al menos no para la única persona que podía saber lo que estaba pensando aún con su cara inexpresiva. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera respondido un si automático, y luego de una sonrisa por cortesía, se hubiera puesto a narrar con monotonía todos los momentos felices que compartía con Thomas; desde despertar a su lado todas las mañanas hasta hacer el amor todos los días en las noches, pero tampoco es que fuera infeliz, solo se sentía cómodo al lado del muchacho rubio, pero más allá de eso, nada. Es como si le diera igual, sabía que era cruel, pero era mejor eso a faltar a su promesa, además el chico no tenía por qué enterarse.

Soltó un suspiro, tratando de calmarse para poder seguir con aquella conversación. La cara de Stan estaba hecha un desastre, pero aun así le pareció tan guapo como el infierno, con sus curiosos ojos azules brillando y sus mejillas rojas por el reciente estrangulamiento. A su mente llegó el flashback de la primera vez que lo hicieron juntos, Stan lo había provocado toda la noche con sus indirectas y al final él no pudo resistirse, lo hicieron toda la noche, aprovechando la excelente resistencia del deportista.

Tomo aire para poder decir lo siguiente.

—Cuando Tweek se...cuando él se fue, algo dentro de mi murió, me marchite y podría decir que mi corazón desde ese entonces estuvo oprimido por la monotonía —Stan estaba consciente de que Craig quería llorar, quiso arrullarlo entre sus brazos pero mantuvo la distancia—, y entonces llegaste tú con esa personalidad de mierda y tus malditos ojos de mierda, de alguna manera, inconscientemente, tu lograste hacer que cumpliera la promesa que le hice a Tweek,—hizo una pausa, las lágrimas ya estaban deslizándose una por una por esas pálidas mejillas, encharcándolas—, fui feliz a tu lado Stan, realmente lo fui, escarbaste hasta el fondo y lograste ser algo tan especial grabado con fuego en mi frágil corazón...yo nunca te voy a olvidar, pero ahora quiero cumplir con el último deseo de Tweek, él me pidió que cuidara de Thomas, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Y eso se supone que tiene que ser una respuesta que me deje tranquilo? —Solo había desesperación en su voz, pensó que ya todo estaba olvidado luego de tres largos años, pero realmente todo estaba encerrado en un armario a presión, que en ese momento no podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo—, mierda Craig, hay más maneras, no solo estas sacrificando tu jodida felicidad, también la mía. ¿No pudiste adoptarlo? ¿Hacerlo tu mascota o alguna mierda de esas? ¡¿Tenías que casarte?! ¡Solo eres un puto egoísta de mierda!

—Ya me acostumbre —se limpió las lágrimas con algo de papel, todo aquello le estaba convirtiendo en un desastre andante y justo en el día de su boda. No quería seguir discutiendo sobre eso.

—¿A velar solo por ti? —Escupió con crueldad—, dime Craig, ¿Alguna vez, por esa mentecita se te paso la gran idea de llamarme? ¿Enviarme un mensaje de texto para explicar por qué me dejaste tan de repente? Por favor, no me vengas con patrañas ahora de que quieres explicarme una mierda, metete todo eso por el culo y muérete.

—Tú y yo éramos peligrosos Stan, somos peligrosos. Creí que lo tendrías claro la noche en que me fui.

—¡Éramos peligrosos pero también felices!.. y estabamos enamorados —Stan se acercó a Craig a paso lento, sintiendo cada paso más y más pesado, pero no quería arrepentirse y echar para atrás. Ya para cuando susurro las siguientes palabras, podía sentir el caliente aliento de Craig chocar contra su nariz—, ¿Sabes cómo me siento ahora?.. Me siento fatal, quiero dejarte en coma de un puñetazo, pero también estoy feliz, y ahora no puedo dejar de repetir en mi cabeza que, tal vez esta pueda ser tu única oportunidad para dejar libre a tu corazón, y mi última oportunidad para cerrar lo que alguna vez empezamos y no tuviste los huevos para terminar.

Craig tragó duro, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Stan en su consciencia, pero también en su corazón. La fragancia de su cabello estaba en toda su nariz a causa de la distancia, y por la mierda que le encantaba. Cerró los ojos, inhalando el olor a vainilla, inconscientemente apretó a Stan contra si, en un posesivo abrazo en el que dejaba salir a la luz todas las cosas que había guardado tan profundo. Acarició su espalda lento, yendo desde sus caderas hasta su suave cabello, disfrutando y recordando cada parte que en el pasado había marcado duramente como su propiedad. Sintió a Stan tensarse y suspirar, él también llevando sus manos por todo su pecho.

—Craig —jadeó, separando su cara de su hombro. Estaba rojo y su mirada de anhelo solo le gritaba una cosa.

—Esto está mal.

Craig se separó rápido de Stan e hizo su trayecto hacia la puerta, pero el Marsh fue más rápido, lo agarró del brazo e hizo que se girara para juntar sus labios en un beso suave, Craig no respondió de inmediato, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y el beso pasó de algo inocente a algo más candente en cuestión de segundos. Stan agarro la cintura de Craig y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, a la vez que Craig posaba sus brazos en la cara de Stan para profundizar más el beso. Sus lenguas tenían una intensa batalla danzante, luchando cada vez con más fuerza para ver quien saldría ganador. Se separaron dejando un casi invisible hilo de saliva, que Stan se encargó de cortar volviendo a unir sus bocas, la mano de Craig paseando por toda su espalda solo lo había puesto durísimo hace unos segundos. Quería volver a sentir esa sensación de completa satisfacción al lado de Craig, hacer que gima su nombre y que se corriera. Mordió los labios contrarios con suavidad, y para cuando Craig quiso volver a meterle lengua, Stan ya estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, examinándolo. Deslizo sus manos por debajo del saco, quitándolo de inmediato junto con la corbata, que le llevó un buen tiempo desatarla.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Craig? —Preguntó, desabotonando uno por uno los botones de la camisa blanca—, aún seguimos en el baño.

—Cállate, tú me provocaste —se deshizo de las manos de Stan y la correa fue lo primero que tocaron las manos del más alto—, no te quieras echar para atrás ahora.

Stan jadeó en respuesta, mirando lo bueno que se había puesto Craig en esos años que no se habían visto, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos fornidos solo lo incitaban a pasar su lengua para mayor disfrute. Obviamente no espero para hacerlo, comenzó por el cuello, dejando suaves besos y chupando con suavidad para no dejar cualquier marca que los pusiera en problemas. Craig lo sostenía por las caderas, gimiendo y suspirando suave en su hombro por las atenciones en su cuello que iban bajando poco a poco hasta sus pezones, allí Stan se encargó de darles la suficiente atención para poner duro el miembro de Craig.

—Lindo —se burló Stan, pellizcando uno de los pezones hinchados, sacándole un gemido ahogado en su hombro.

Craig respondió arqueando sus caderas hacia adelante, empujando su miembro endurecido contra el de Stan, decir que le gustó fue poco y más con el chillido que se le había escapado al más pequeño. Sus cuerpos se sentían tan calientes que pensaban que podrían incendiar el infierno mismo, sus manos picaban donde se tocaban y sus corazones bombeaban sangre hirviendo.

Craig se separó de Stan y con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a jugar con la erección palpitante y mojada de su compañero, presiono un poco y luego de recorrer desde sus bolas hasta la punta, maniobro con el botón, y los pantalones junto con el bóxer quedaron fuera de combate. Craig se arrodilló, dispuesto a chupársela y mimar un poco a la persona que tenía enfrente. Usualmente no era él el que daba las mamadas, y muy pocas veces se lo había hecho a Thomas, pero estaba seguro de saber lo esencial para hacer explotar a cualquiera. Lamió largo y tendido por un buen rato, hasta que lo entro todo deprisa en su boca, era grande y delgado, le entraba perfectamente todo hasta la garganta.

—Aah, Craig...ngh, ah —Stan agarró los cabellos de Craig y comenzó a guiar el ritmo, suave al principio, pero luego de un rato ya fue desenfrenado. Craig no podía mantener la saliva en su boca y estaba comenzando a dolerle la quijada, así que paro las embestidas a su boca y fue directamente al culo de su compañero, lo apretó con fuerza, lo golpeo y separo las nalgas para poder visualizar su agujero. Stan solo se dejaba mimar, le gustaba que Craig tocara su culo, se podría decir que era su perdición y su mayor punto débil. Él también había probado siendo el que lo metía y era totalmente placentero, pero nada se comparaba con tener el de Craig metido hasta el fondo, grande y gordo, golpeando su próstata hasta hacerlo delirar. Alejó un poco a Craig para terminar de quitarse los pantalones para no mancharlos, se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y alzo su culo como una invitación para que Craig hiciera lo que le viniera en gana con el.

Chilló alto en respuesta a algo caliente y húmedo en su entrada, era la lengua de Craig recorriendo los alrededores antes de presionar en su agujero y meterla, las cosquillas calientes hicieron su presencia con rapidez, Stan se dejó llevar, recostando su cabeza en la meseta y apretando su culo para más placer, no paso mucho hasta que Craig chilló y golpeó una de sus nalgas con fuerza, demasiada diría él.

—¡Carajo Craig! ¿Quieres dejarme sin culo?

—¿Qué coño te pasa? ¡Tú ibas a dejarme sin lengua! —Señalo su lengua seguido del culo de Stan—, esa cosa casi me la aspira.

—¡No le digas cosa a mi culo y deja de llorar como un marica! Vuelve a meterla.

—Ni loco, voy a usar jabón para lubricarte.

Stan hizo un puchero y se hizo a un lado, si quería que Craig lo lubricara con su lengua, pero ese hijo de puta estaba negado a hacerlo. Vió como presionaba el botón del jabon varias veces y abria la llave para hacer espuma.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó, y Stan sin rechistar tomo posición para ser penetrado. Primero fue un dedo, y al principio se sintió raro al no haber tenido sexo desde hace años pero luego su interior se acostumbró y clamó por más. Craig no dudo en complacerlo con dos dedos. Sabía que no era suficiente preparación para el pene de Craig, pero ya estaba en su límite, dolería un poco pero luego se sentiría bien.

—Mételo Craig —ordenó.

—Umju —susurró extasiado, sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Posiciono su pene en la entrada de Stan y lo metió de una sola estocada, Stan llego a ahogar el grito en la palma de su mano, pero sus piernas flaquearon y Craig tuvo que sujetarlo de las caderas para que no cayera el piso. — ¿Estas bien?

Sin respuesta.

Solo la pesada respiración y los pequeños gemidos lastimeros de su compañero, se quedó quieto hasta que Stan decidiera que ya se podía mover. Aprovecho y maniobrando con una sola mano, acerco la cara de su acompañante a la suya, beso su cabello, su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y sus labios. Stan le correspondió lento y pausado, guiando un ritmo más romántico y pasional.

—M-muévete —susurró cuando hubo terminado el beso. Craig asintió y comenzó a moverse lento, soltó despacio las caderas de Stan y este pudo ponerse de pie, sosteniéndose del lavamanos. Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, con Stan queriéndose acostumbrarse totalmente a la intromisión y Craig queriendo tratar con dulzura a su compañero, los dos dejaron escapar gemidos bajos, que a veces ahogaban en besos apasionados. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Stan decidió que las cosas se tenían que poner más salvajes, cambiaron de posición y ahora Craig tenía entre sus manos todo el peso de su compañero, no era tan alto como él, pero si era mucho más pesado.

—Deberías dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas —menciono, acomodándolo y volviéndolo a penetrar, Stan lo ignoró y comenzó a montarlo con fiereza, disfrutando como el pene de su acompañante llegaba cada vez más profundo—, mi-er-da, tu culo me aprieta tan d-delicioso, ah. 

—Ah, sí, tan rico —se colgó de los hombros de Craig, sintiendo el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, Craig aumento las embestidas mientras se preparaba para correrse afuera. Las manos de Stan subieron a sus mejillas, admirando el bonito color rosa que las adornaba en ese instante—, hazlo adentro, córrete adentro, p-por favor.

Craig asintió y con un par de embestidas más, dejo salir todo en el culo de Stan, este chilló fuerte por el orgasmo y el líquido caliente que resbalaba lentamente por su entrada. Los dos esperaron a que su respiración se normalizara y comenzaron a limpiar todo.

Stan miraba de reojo a Craig, pensando si el Tucker aceptaría irse lejos en ese instante, huir juntos y vivir como ermitaños sexuales por el resto de sus vidas. Dejó ir la idea tan rápido como vino, Craig le había dejado claro que su promesa con Tweek siempre iba a estar de primero.

—Me voy —anunció cuando ya estuvo presentable, sus labios aún seguían hinchados y estaba sudado por todas partes. Esperaba que Wendy no preguntara nada, o si no estaría realmente jodido. Camino hasta la puerta, pero dudo un poco en quitarle el cerrojo, ¿Y si los de afuera los habían escuchado?

—Stan —lo llamó.

—¿Qué? —Volteó, y Craig aprovecho esa pequeña brecha indefensa para besarlo con amor, con pasión, con dulzura, para demostrarle todos los pesados sentimientos que estaba cargando consigo mismo. Sus corazones no estaban latiendo desenfrenados, pero si estaban sincronizados para latir al mismo tiempo y demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Y así estuvieron por un buen rato, juntando sus labios con pasión y dulzura, con suavidad y desenfrene, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y sus corazones colgando de la fina línea que los separaba de la razón. Se separaron con pena, queriendo quedarse así por toda la vida, pero tenían responsabilidades que cumplir, uno más que otro.

Luego de eso la ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún percance, Thomas Tweak y Craig Tucker se unieron en sagrado matrimonio bajo la atenta mirada de Stan Marsh, su corazón se hizo pedazos en miles de fragmentos que creía no poder reparar, pero el llanto de Wendy a su lado volvió a darle esperanza de poder volver a restaurarlo un poco. En la fiesta le hizo caso a Token y pidió hasta rodar, aprovechando que el chico iba a pagar todo. Todo paso normal, hasta que los dos novios tiraron los ramos y Wendy fue una de las ganadoras.

—¡Mira Stan, esto es un buen augurio! —Dijo, acercándose a abrazarlo efusivamente, Stan le sonrió y bajo su whisky de un solo trago.

Matrimonio, ¿Eh?

—Sí.

Tal vez debería intentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disfrutenlo wws ♥


End file.
